


[Podfic] seasons unanticipated

by DemiboyPodfics (DemiBoyDoesStuff)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cats, Ghost Pat, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Brian, metaphorical discussion of suicidal ideation, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiboyPodfics
Summary: Brian a wtich has one year to create a new spell for his thesis candidacy. One year living alone in a witch house in a small remote town apart from everyone he knows. One year to focus entirely on his academic pursuits.Pat, a ghost, is living in the witch house and has been for many years already.They just have to coexist/get along/hold back for one year.A reading of wenandwhere's seasons unanticipated





	[Podfic] seasons unanticipated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seasons unanticipated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077013) by [wenandwhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenandwhere/pseuds/wenandwhere). 

> hello! this is my first time recording anything or doing audio editing, so I'm sorry if it's not great quality.

[link](https://soundcloud.com/user-896023591/seasons-unanticipated-chapter-1-by-wenandwhere) to stream on soundcloud


End file.
